


Punishment

by lawismyname



Series: By blood and love [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Pedophilia, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rimming, Sibling Incest, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: What happens if you make an omega mad?You get punished of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hohohoo! Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Hehehe, I posted this fic as a Christmas gift to all those who love Riren! I hope everyone is having a great holiday, and hopefully you'll like this!

For an alpha, submission was an unfamiliar reign. Born with inherent greatness and intellect, they held formidable skills, and considered to be the elite members of the society. Alphas stand among the statuses with superiority and their strong presences were always exuded, showcasing dominance and competent strength to anyone who would dare challenge them with a character of impulsive aggression and territoriality. But with supremacy came a great responsibility and obligation to stir control and order amongst those weaker statuses and use their resolute influence to protect and maintain peace within their territories and value their fated mates and younglings with all their power and might.

So why was Levi, the one labelled to be the strongest alpha, tied to the bed with a blindfold over his eyes?

He had only just fell into a short nap with his young brother only to be roused to consciousness, but his eyes were shrouded with darkness. The bed creaked quietly as the feather light weight settling on his chest stirred upon noticing his awakening. A ghosting touch of warm air fanned along his cheeks and Levi blindly kissed the pair of lips that padded along his face. He caught them for a glimpse before the warm softness pulled away from him and the alpha growled in disappointment.

Despite the dim lighting of their bedroom, Levi's eyes narrowed as the faintest of light was introduced to its sensitive pupils when the blindfold was taken off. He doesn't have to wait for his eyes to clear away the blurs on his sight just to see to his ‘captor’. The sweet scent in the air gave away his identity and Levi whispered his name, softly as if imploring to the young omega. “Eren, love, untie me please.”

The brunet flashed him a saccharine smile before his eyes morphed to a glare, lips pursed in a tight frown. “No.”  The youthful voice was angry and steady with determination. Eren crossed his little arms over his chest, his irises igniting to vibrant green as irritation swirled into its fiery pools. “Big brother needs to be punished. You shouldn’t have done that in front of Mr. Church! You’ve been bad and I need to punish you!” The brunet yelled and Levi stilled, the events replaying themselves inside his mind.

That morning he was at the younger’s school as he had to attend the PTA meeting. The children were given the rest of the afternoon off and Levi came over to his little brother’s room to collect him and found out that he wasn’t alone. Eren was with an older male and they seemed to be talking something funny, if the heavenly sound of laughter were any indication. When he deliberately made his presence known, the alpha was introduced to Eren’s homeroom teacher, a beta whose hair was blond and eyes were silver. His name was Farlan Church and Levi didn’t like the way he was so lovey-dovey with Eren. So being an impulsive alpha he was, he deliberately kissed his little brother in such lascivious manner in front of his teacher and directed a growl towards the man as he showed Eren’s mating mark.

He knew what he did was wrong but he was an alpha for goodness sake, it’s not like he could help it. He doesn’t want any competition for his omega. Despite the fact that they were already bonded, Levi was an inherently territorial and a jealous alpha. And so it seems in regard to the situation he was in now, his actions backfired.

He pulled on his restrains, hoping to free himself but as it turned out, Eren had successfully binded him as the surprisingly sturdy cloth only tightened and clasped his wrists painfully. The omega scooted away, his soft ass rubbing against the hard muscles of his torso and settled on his abdomen. The alpha’s eyes widened, his silver- blue eyes taken over by black, pupils instantly dilating as heat rushed over his body.

His little brother was wearing a skirt, a fucking pink skirt paired with an off-shoulders white crop top that slipped over to reveal his slender shoulders. Spreading his legs, Eren displayed his already hard cock that was by covered with silky pink panties and the wet stain under the bulge told him that his hole was leaking too. The older man hadn't know that his little brother owned such clothes, but not that they mattered. Levi just wanted to tear them off and have his omega brother naked and writhing on the bed.

The alpha gulped the scent of arousal permeating through the air and it made him struggle to free himself and take his little omega against the bed and fuck him hard. But the reigns held him back and he was thoroughly and excruciatingly suffering as he was left nothing but to stare at Eren.

“Bad alphas don’t deserve this.” Eren stated with a hint of anger in his voice. He slid his right hand down and traced his straining member. A whine escaped his lips, breaking his established façade when the soft cloth brushed against his sensitive cock. He especially bought this from an omegan store when he and Levi visited the mall. His brother hadn't notice him slip a few items when they bought some at the store. He was saving these clothes for some special occasion but this seemed like a better idea. He didn't like what his brother did to his favorite teacher. He knew that his brother was jealous and it would have been okay if Levi just he kissed him but he didn't have to do it with the tongue and growled dangerously at his teacher. Eren doesn’t understand why he needed to act like that. It's not like Eren liked his teacher the way he did his big brother. Eren wanted only him, that's why Eren gave his mark to him.

Eren pressed his finger on his entrance through the cloth, enjoying how his big brother was watching him with hungry eyes. The alpha desperately and greedily took in every movement, whimper and shudder and the brunet could tell he was aroused too by the thick scent he was spilling and the heavy sounds of his breathing.

Feeling a little bolder, he moved both of his hands over his chest, pulling the cloth up and played with his nipples. The alpha's strained groan brought a sense of power over him, and he continued to tease his big brother by pleasuring himself.

"Big brother wants to taste my nipples, am I right?" He received a breathless 'yes' and rolled his tiny nubs with his little fingers, pinching and rubbing them, whimpering as an invigorating electricity spiked over his body.

"But big brother had been bad, today." He added and the alpha growled, pulling himself up in an attempt to reach the omega but failed. Eren decidedly stopped his actions and smiled almost sadistically as he apprehended his alpha's disappointed whine.

"Love, Eren please. I'm so sorry, please. Just do something, please." Levi stumbled about, hips bucking into the air in search for friction. His dick must be happily saluting in his pants as each second made it evenly painful, and the alpha animatedly fidgeted on the bed when his cock twitched in response to those soft mewls his omega was making.

Eren leaned towards him until his warm breath brushed his right cheek. "Will big brother apologize?" The gentle voice curled into his ears, and Levi shivered at the seductive tone that it possessed.

He nodded fiercely at Eren, whispering his 'yes' and pleas as he asked Eren to aid him with his own arousal.

"Very well, since you've asked nicely. I'll kiss your cock better." Eren said so casually and Levi almost blew his load at the dirty words coming out of that luscious mouth. The omega turned his ass to him, purposely shaking them in front of the alpha and his throat immediately went dry.

He wanted to reach and ravish that lovely bottom, to bite its soft mounds and leave his marks along its tan softness. He would brush the silky cloth to the side and lick that pink hole and suck all its rich juices.

The alpha bit his lip. Eren was now undoing his pants. The snail pace of it was enough torture that his fingers curled in both anticipation and impatience. He didn't hold back a groan when the soft fingers reached in and took his aching member out of its constraints. Kitten licks laved his cock and Levi sighed when the pain and heat diminished as pleasure and relief flooded through his distended length.

 Eren swallowed the bulging head inside and sucked, licking the pearlescent bead of precum on its slit then proceeded to take in more of the alpha's length. He loved how Levi smelled, especially his crotch. There seemed to be a strong scent of masculinity and musk accumulating at the pubes and at the cock itself, and made the omega shudder, excited at the thought of putting his big brother's cock inside his little hole. He took in more of that impressive length and his alpha made a shallow thrust in attempt to put in more of his cock into that delectable mouth. Eren pulled out immediately, causing a hopelessly frustrated sound to escape from the other's mouth.

"Don't move your hips big brother!" Eren reprimanded, his frail hand pushing his big brother's lower half unto the mattress and Levi silently cursed at himself. "If you move again I'll leave the room with you still hard and bound to the bed." Understanding the consequences of his action, the alpha nodded and obeyed his omega as he agonizingly fought his instincts to dominate over his mate. Satisfied with Levi's reply, he continued sucking his big brother's cock.

It was an excruciatingly sweet punishment for the alpha as he continued to stay in complete subjugation to his omega's will. It wasn't that had never complied to Eren's wishes, it's just that it was usually him that take over the reigns and pleasure his omega. This reversal of control somehow made him powerless, but there's a disturbing thrill in his blood that only set his arousal on fire as he was devoured by his seemingly sweet and innocent little brother.

Eren was taking him deeper into his mouth that he could feel the tip of his cock brush against the brunet's throat. The omega hummed lightly, sending a wave of vibrations to his sensitive member and the alpha groaned, breath coming to a series of pants as Eren drove him closer to the brink of his completion when he started to bob his head faster, hollowing his cheeks to add a little pressure against his cock.

He was close, and fuck that sinful tongue was doing wonders as it twirled and teased his crown and slit, and Levi was about to cum when Eren's wet mouth suddenly stopped and left his cock standing in the cold air. A swear slipped out his mouth and he looked up and saw Eren wearing a cheeky smile on his lips.

He wiggled  that sweet ass in front of Levi and he groaned throatily as his eyes watched in delight as Eren pulled the cloth to the side, revealing his wet and leaking hole the to feast. The omega parted his cheeks and a tiny hand trailed along the cleft. The older man saw the entrance twitch and a finger soon disappeared as it wormed its way inside the tight and mostly quivering hole.

A faint moan left Eren's lips, his own walls clenching around his finger and he pulled it out, all wet and slick with his natural lube. He continued playing with his hole, enjoying his big brother's groans and gasps as his own moans and whines joined in accompaniment.

The alpha found himself immensely enraptured at the sight of his omega fingering himself, and if it were possible he could've become harder at the wanton scene. If only he could play with his omega's hole with his fingers or tongue or maybe accompany that little finger in that tight wet heat and spread them open. And as if Eren read his thoughts, his other hand reached out to his pucker and gave Levi a view of his inner flesh as the fingers parted the slick entrance wide.

"Fuck! Eren, love. That's so fucking beautiful and hot as fuck." Levi stared with astonishment, and his throat immediately dried up as his eyes trailed over the slick moving along Eren's thighs. But the sight imminently came to a stop as Eren turned to him and crawled up until his bottom was hovering on top of his face.

"My hole hurts big brother. Lick it and make it all better." Eren commanded in a perfectly authoritative voice and Levi swore his heart flipped at such demanding command and his cock probably leaked more of precum.

Who knew an omega ordering an alpha could be so delectably enthralling.

He stuck his tongue out, craning his head and giving the pink pucker a lazy lick and received a mewl from Eren. He nudged it deeper into the fluttering cavern, his tongue lavishing the taste of overflowing sweetness as he sucked and licked it avidly, swallowing mouthfuls all the while drowning into that lustful symphony constructed by Eren's voice.

Fingers carded through his scalp, pulling over his raven locks. It stung him a bit but nevertheless Eren massaged his head in apology, his ears overfilled with little whimpers and delicate moans. Levi did what he could to stretch the lovely hole with his tongue, curling and twisting it inside his omega’s cavern. Eren was practically sitting on his face, his hips moving about with his mouth. A finger adjoined his tongue, and they mold together to aid him in stretching that tight wetness, the roughness of his tongue rubbing against the softness of those tiny fingers.

“Big brother loves my wet hole, yeah? My greedy alpha.” Eren managed in between moans, and he decided that he was ready to take that huge cock inside him. Pulling away, he settled himself on top of the rejected member that was still hard and hot despite the neglect. In a sense it made Eren proud of himself being able to turn on his big brother to keep him aroused. He nudged his leaking hole onto the wet tip and slowly sank down on the length, moaning loudly as he did.

“Big brother likes watching me take his big fat cock, doesn’t he?” Eren sang, lifting ass up until the very tip and impaled himself back down. He was so wonderfully stretched and filled and the omega almost lost himself at the sensation. He was glad that Levi remembered his warning earlier. Even if it was unbearably good to be wrapped around by his omega, Levi heeded Eren's words so to have him pleased. Deciding to reward his mate, he leaned over to undo his bindings. “If big brother tries anything funny, I’ll pull out and leave so don’t do anything until I say so. Do you understand big brother?” He emphasized his threat by clenching himself tighter and allowed the alpha's cock to slip out of him.

The older male groaned in disappointment and nodded profusely and begged the omega, “ Please Eren, I won’t disobey you. Just please, please wrap me with your lovely hole. I’ll be a good alpha, love.”

With a lewd squelch, his cock was reintroduced into that intoxicating heat. “Fuck, you’re sucking me in so good, Eren. Alpha loves it when you take my cock greedily.” The omega giggled at his words and he increased his speed, grinding his hips seductively and rubbing his sweet spot with that huge cock as he cried in both surprise and pleasure. He pursued with his movements, sending such exhilarating waves of pleasure to himself and his alpha. The little yet lithe body bounced happily on his cock, his hips and thighs shaking with every descent. Levi knew he was close and when Eren guided his hand on his waist, Levi gripped it tight, waiting for his omega's command. “F-Fuck me big b-brother! M-make me cum!” Levi obeyed him, sitting up then took control of the pace as he brutally, senselessly thrust his cock, delving in as deep as possible. The head forcibly brushed against his omega’s prostate and he pushed the obscuring cloth off the tan chest, swallowing a pink nub inside. He ravished it violently, biting and sucking it harshly with Eren’s squeals and cries encouraging him to do more.

“Yes! Anggh! Moo-re big brother! Make me your omega! C-cum inside-ah-knot me!” Levi obliged and hastened his pace, cock relentlessly pounding that luscious ass. He seized that sinful mouth, tongue fucking that equally wet cavern with the same hunger and drive as his cock, swallowing every sound that escaped from Eren.

“Take it all love. It’s all yours Eren.” He growled, losing himself with the sensation of his omega’s slicked walls.  He could feel it tighten impulsively as he repeatedly drilled his member inside. His hips were now moving erratically, disjointedly as his orgasm coiled tightly at the pit of his stomach.

With a powerful thrust, he released his cum violently inside the clenching hole, stuttering a cry of Eren's name. His knot swelled almost painfully at the clamping rim as Eren reached his own high with a broken moan. His own cock jerked against the tight cavern, filling Eren abundantly with his warm seed.

His body crashed into the bed with Eren on his chest. Their breathing was harshly audible, and Levi wrapped his arms around his omega, pressing a kiss on his forehead despite the wetness of it. Eren gave him a tired smile, and leaned up for a kiss on his lips. The alpha indulged him, tilting that pretty head to deepen their kiss, rushing no more as exhaustion took their strength away.

A hand came to rest on top of his throbbing chest, and the alpha purred at the loving look his omega was giving him. He grasped Eren's hand, his lips lightly brushing along its sensitive wrist and Levi spoke in sincere apology, "I'm sorry about the way acted this morning. I will apologize personally to Mr. Church and I'll do my very best not to do it again." Eren gave him an approving nod and he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, pecking shyly on his mark branding his neck.

Eren fell asleep not a moment later,  and Levi slipped himself out of his omega as his knot and cock softened. He proceeded to clean himself and his little brother, changing their soiled clothes and carefully replaced the sheets. But as Levi lay on the bed beside his omega, a crooked smile gracing his lips.

Not bad.

He definitely doesn't mind if such experience would happen once again.

 


End file.
